


50 States

by catlover123456789



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlover123456789/pseuds/catlover123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the world finds out about America's states. How will the world act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bad news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+my+sister).



Ch.1 Bad News

Alfred/America's POV

"America, the world meeting is planned here on the same day as the North America meeting." The president said

"But, can't you make it so another country hosts it?" I asked

"No, I already tried. My solution is to try to keep the countries away from the states. "

"I'll let Mattie, Rosie, and Gilbert knows so they could help me."

"Okay." He hung up the phone.

"Well, I guess I should phone them three way."I said to myself.

I got out my cell phone and pressed the three way call button. It rang 3 times before they picked them up.

"Alfred" Mattie said.

"Alfred" Rosie said.

"America?" Germany asked

"Oh Germany where is Prussia at?" I asked.

"He is in his room." He replied.

"Could you get him please." I asked

"Okay" he said

"Alfred what is this about?" Mattie asked.

"I'll tell as soon as Gilbert is on the phone." I simply said.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Okay I have just heard that I have to host the world meeting at the same time as the North America meeting, also I have to keep the States away from the countries." I was waiting for the explosion.

"What!" they yelled.

"I can't do anything because the other countries said so and the building where we normally meet at is under construction so it has to be in the room above the world meeting."

"Well, Mathew and I could host it and tell you what happened. I mean no one notices Mathew and Germany, Hungary, and Austria doesn't want me to be there either." Gilbert said.

I relaxed. "That's what we'll do me and Rosa can tell you what happened in the world meeting." I got off the phone and went into my house. Normally, Gilbert, Rosa, and Mattie lives with the states, our mom, and I but this week they have to be in their countries so they won't die. Countries could live anywhere but they need to at least spend a week every 3 months. I walked through and was mobbed by 50 states. It was now 10:00 at night so I told the states that they have to be good next meeting because Rosa and I wouldn't be there. I ate a little and got ready for bed thinking about the world meeting the day after tomorrow. I walked out of my room and went to my mom's room.

My mom, Native America, represents the Native Americans and she is very sick the Native American people are disappearing and the culture is too. Pretty soon my mom will die. She has long silver hair and is very frail. She can't walk and needs to be monitored. She coughs up blood every now and again.

After I checked on her I went to my room to sleep.


	2. explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the countries have a little surprise

World Conference

America's POV

I'm late! I can't believe I'm late. I've never been late before, all because I had to tell the rules to my kids.

Flashback

"Now! Be good for Mattie and Gilbert they'll host the meeting, and don't leave the room at all. Follow what Mattie and Gilbert days. I love you but Mexico and I have to go." I said. I looked at my watch and saw that I was late.

Flashback ends

I can see the doors. I slammed them open proclaiming I'm a hero. I hate being so obnoxious.

England's POV

"Where is that git?" I asked.

"Probably slept in, Da." Russia said.

"He's never late. Not to mention he is hosting it." I replied. The doors were blown in Mexico and America skidded in.

"We're here." He shouted. He skipped to the podium. "Now that the hero is here let's get started." He said.

America's POV

As I said that sentence I knew that Illinois switched my work. 'I really need to talk with her.' I thought. As I was presenting Illinois's idea I heard a creaking noise, so I stopped talking. The rest of the nations heard it too. As I was about to tell them that I would investigate to the floor broke through. I saw Canada, Prussia, and my children all in a pile. I quickly ran to them with Mexico to help them up. I forgot all about the other nations. As soon as they were all up Prussia tapped on my shoulder for my attention. When I looked at him he pointed to behind me. I turned and I saw all of the other nations staring. I nervously laughed. "Surprise" I said weakly. All of the nations started talking at once till

"Everybody shut up and let America explain." Before I could say anything Prussia, Canada and Mexico walked to stand next to me.


End file.
